In the context of increasing awareness about security for automobile or the like, an in-vehicle security device including a camera has been proposed (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1, for instance). PTL 1 discloses a technique for causing a communication unit in a vehicle to provide, when an abnormality is detected by an abnormality detecting unit of the vehicle, an image of surroundings or an inside of the vehicle captured by a camera to a communication terminal of a user through a wireless communication line. With this, on-site image data is transmitted to the user when the abnormality occurs to the vehicle, and thus the user can recognize a on-site situation and obtain the image data as evidence for vehicle theft or the like.